The Constitution of the Republic of Groose
Background 'The Constitution of the Republic of Groose '''is an agreement of laws made by everyone in chat declared on August 27, 2016. Full Constitution These are the Rules of the Groose is Loose Group Chat. Please keep these rules in mind when conversing in the Groose is Loose Group Chat. ' ' If you believe someone is breaking a rule, you will have to collaborate with the other online/currently available admins and come to a conclusion to decide if they are breaking the rule or not and should be kicked. That is if you are an admin. If you aren’t I apologize for having to subject yourselves to the dictator powers of the admins. - Roar ' ' Still here I see? And you’re tired of being the powerless subject to the admins? Have no fear! You can simply ask the admins in chat if they can grant you the position of admin, and then they will have a group-vote and discuss to see if you are worthy of being an admin. Pro-tip: Don’t piss off or irk certain admins if you want to become admin. - Roar ' ' Want to suggest a new rule? Tell the admins about it and then they’ll put it up here as pending so they can later discuss it and take a vote to decide if it should be recognized as an official and enforced rule in the Groose is Loose group chat. ' ' (PENDING, suggested by Kr0MehK0n)Rule 1. Do not spam (send a picture repetitively/more than once or twice, etc.) pictures over five times. If the pictures have a close enough resemblance, they will count as spam as well. In this case someone alone has the ability to kick said person spamming without voting. The case will then be reviewed later to see if the kick was justified, this is to avoid possible disastrous damage to the chat. ' ' (PENDING, suggested by Afro)Rule 2. Do not send pictures or phrases of text related to a meme or joke excessively (if not spam, then repetitively, an example would be sending memes every thirty minutes, every hour, every day, etc.). A meme or joke that has been overused will be placed on a list for everyone to see. ' ' (PENDING, suggested by Hydra)Rule 3. If someone realizes they are breaking a rule, and proceed to discontinue their actions, then any vote related to that person breaking a rule will be discontinued. If that person however proceeds to soon continue breaking the rules regardless of finding out they’ve made their mistake previously (in the timeframe of a day), then they will go through the regular vote-kick process. ' ' (PENDING, suggested by Afro)Rule 4. Do not send pictures of drawings, fanart, or any other visual media that disturbs (or triggers) others greatly or over time at all. If you want to send something disturbing to bug someone, please send it in private messaging. Don’t gross out everyone else. ' ' (PENDING, suggested by Afro)Rule 5. Do not send pictures that contain any form of visual editing related to a person in the chat that creates a disturbing image of that person. (An example would be placing Afro's face on a half-naked person just to make fun of Afro) Like with the previous rule, just exchange these pictures in private messaging to avoid disturbing everyone in the group. (Afro doesn’t like being Hitler, and apparently neither does Eggy or Elan) (PENDING, suggested by Afro)Rule 6. Do not pair or ship people in the chat with other people in the chat or with other existing people, objects, and forces. If you wish to ship, take your armada into the private messaging harbor, not the Groose is Loose harbor, or else we’ll burn your armada of ships down. We’re not paying the insurance either. (An example of shipping would be Jalan, a ship between Afro and Elan created from dialogue from calls that sound disturbing without context) ' ' (PENDING, suggested by Roar)Rule 7. Do not change or alter the Groose is Loose group chat’s topic name or topic picture without the permission of the admins/other admins. Changing the topic name or topic picture suddenly can lead to unnecessary confusion and arguments. ' ' (PENDING, suggested by Roar, rekt by Afro)Rule 8. Groose is our true lord and saviour. He is the one and only melon lord and you shall revere him and love him and praise him and not insult him in any way or else you will receive divine punishment. (kappa) ' ' (PENDING, suggested by Roar)Rule 9. When you are kicked from the Groose is Loose group chat more than once, you receive a longer cooldown for each next kick you receive in succession. (For example, you are added back in around a minute after the first kick, then you are added back in around five minutes after the second kick, fifteen minutes after the third, so on) Your cooldowns will reset five days after the day you first got kicked. ' ' (PENDING, suggested by No)Rule 10. You are able to “joke-kick” (When you kick someone in response to something they said for humor purposes before adding them back immediately) only once every week as an admin. Joke-kicking someone over once per week will result in an automatic kick from the chat. Your joke-kick is reset every Monday. ' ' Do not change or alter any of the text here with the intent to harm, censor, alter, or remove any of the laws and work present. Do not alter or edit someone else’s work on this page without someone’s permission. If you have permission, you have every right to add, alter, or remove the text present here. If you remove or change any of the text here with the intent of sabotaging the Groose is Loose’s group chat rules and ruining or slowing down our work, then there will be an immediate vote-kick. ' ' List of Rules (Simplified!) (PENDING)Rule 1 - No spam (PENDING)Rule 2 - No overusing jokes/memes (PENDING)Rule 3 - Forgiveness for rule-breaking (PENDING)Rule 4 - No disgusting fanart (PENDING)Rule 5 - No insulting photoshop (PENDING)Rule 6 - No shipping (PENDING)Rule 7 - No changing topic name/picture (PENDING)Rule 8 - Groose is love, Groose is life (PENDING)Rule 9 - Kick cooldowns (PENDING)Rule 10 - Joke-kicking ' ''' Editors (they can do what they want here, ask them for permission to change or alter text) * Roar * Afro * Eggy * No * Jordan * Hydra